The invention concerns auto injectors which are loaded with a container subassembly, such as a syringe, and a removable needle shield and a needle shield removing assembly provided in a cap of the injector are known in the prior art. WO-2012/101629 discloses an injector in which the cap comprises an outer portion which a user can grasp during use and an inner portion which is arranged to interact with the needle cover provided on the needle of the syringe such that when a user engages the outer portion and removes it from the injector, the inner portion will mesh with the needle cover, thus removing it from the needle of the syringe. A drawback with that prior art is that the construction of the inner portion of the cover removal assembly restricts it to be used in combination with rigid needle shields (RNS) whereas it is often that needle shields (FNS) are used.